Romeo and Cinderella
by hikaru1697
Summary: Just like Cinderella .. She was full of lies too ..


Second Fanfic! Haha .. Well, I'll let your imagination work at some parts there ..

Anyways...Enjoy !

"Kid...

...Do you love me?

If you do; then please grant my wish...

...Be my Romeo and take me away from here." Crona whispered as she stared at the young Shinigami who was standing in front of her.

_'Another sinful night. Another lie. Another Betrayal to everyone.'_

**"Please don't let my love turn out**

**To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was**

**Please take me far away from here**

**That's my only desire"**

"I'm going to sleep, honorable father." Kid stated.

"Goodnight, Medusa-sama." Crona murmured.

"May you have a good rest as you sleep..." both said at the same time yet in different places. Both teens were glad it was time to go to sleep. It's time for the adults to doze off; they'll be dreaming of anything. And the two of them will dream as well.

**"I say goodnight to both my mommy and my daddy**

**I really hope tonight they sleep so very soundly**

**Right now it's time for the grown-ups to go to bed"**

The scent of sweet caramel filled the pinkette's room as she continued to munch on her midnight treat. Crossing her legs, she began to think of what they 2 will be doing tonight. Kid and Crona had been going out secretly ever since she transferred in Shibusen. While lost in thought, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"How far are we going tonight?" Kid asked, sending shivers to the girl's neck.

**"The taste of caramel is pure intoxication**

**I shyly cross my legs, imaginging sensations**

**I wonder how far we will be going tonight"**

He pushed her down to her bed, his eyes gazing down at her. She could feel herself blush as Kid chuckled. "P-Please be g-gentle...I-I don't like b-bitter stuff. You s-see, I-I love s-sweets." Crona stuttered looking the other way.

**"Please be gentle and be nice. Please hold me very tight.**

**The taste of bitterness, I truly hate it you know**

**I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl"**

Kid placed his hand on Crona's pink hair, giving her a seductive smile. "There's something that you want to know right? Would you like me to show it to you?" he whispered in her ear. The pinkette blushed a flash of red again. He smiled again, kissing her forehead. He reached for his shirt and took it off. "If it's you...Then I'll do it..." he finally said as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer.

**"Everything that we don't know how they enchant us so**

**But don't you think that everyone thinks like that though?**

**Just show me everything and give me all you've got**

**I'll show you all that I am and more"**

The pinkette think to ask, "Maybe I'm Cinderella...I'm someone who wants her own way, but isn't getting it. I want to be loved by someone forever. The wicked people might try to stop our romance. I don't want that to happen. Should we run away?"

**"Longing for love, oh, Cinderella**

**Even with just her uniform on she'll keep running**

**Could it be that time can magically freeze**

**before the evil villains catch and try to stop her?"**

"My, you're like Juliet." Kid teased with a smile as she blushed. Crona pouted and replied, "Don't call me by that name. Her life was sorrowful. I-I don't want to end like that. I'd rather be Cinderella, her life's full of h-happiness and j-joy...All my life I've been alone, so now just give me all the happiness I want."

**"The ever running maiden Juliet**

**but really please don't call her by that horrid name now**

**That's right, you see, with two of us we're complete**

**If that's not the case, then it would be so boring"**

"Will you be with me forever?"

"Well if you really want, I'll stay with you forever. Even if it'll cost my life." Kid assured as he kissed the anxious pink haired girl looking at him. The pinktte reddened as Kid broke the kiss.

**"Will you stay with me until death do us part?"**

Crona was wearing mascara tonight, but she thinks she put on a little too much. The young Shinigami cupped her cheek as he complimented, "You look gorgeous tonight with that mascara on."

'I'm sorry everyone...I promise I'll change tomorrow...' she thought as she gazed at Kid.

**"I put on mascara to make myself look older**

**Please just forgive my lies; I wanted to be bolder**

**Tomorrow, I promise to be better for you"**

He just laid there next to her, shirtless. Crona cuddled him closely to his chest, nuzzling it. That was when she felt his fingers interlace the black lace of her dress. The pinkette, surprised, stared at him with widened eyes.

"I think we..." he continued as he began to put down the border, which was made with black lace, of her dress.

"...should cross the line by now..."

**"The border that is made of black lace is the only**

**Thing that protects me from doing things so unholy**

**I wonder how far we can cross that line tonight"**

Crona's eyes gazed at the boy intently as he started kissing the pinkette's neck. Suddenly, she remembered how she was hated by Kid's father.

*Flashback*

_"Maybe you should marry Maka-chan, Kid-kun." Shinigami-sama comented as he took a sip on his coffee. Kid shrugged and replied, _

_"I don't want Maka Albarn, father. Please, just let me choose who I want to marry. " _

_"Okay...Okay. I'll let you choose. But just don't fall for Medusa's daughter Crona..." Shinigami-sama stated making the boy surprised._

*End of Flashback*

**"I knew from the very start though it tore me apart**

**The truth is I was first to fall so deeply for you**

**But daddy didn't seem to like it and never wanted us to be"**

*Flashback*

_After Shinigami-sama talked to Kid, Crona confronted him. Kid gently smiled at her and said, "It'll be alright...I promise..." Salty tears began to flow from her eyes as she hugged him. He knew it'll be a hard time but he knows they can overcome it._

*End of Flashback*

"Please just take me away from here, my Romeo..." Crona whispered as she hugged the young Shinigami. She then kissed his lips with a blush on her cheeks.

**"With his hands outstretched to me, he said he'd care for me**

**But in reality he binded me to the ground**

**Please take me far away, so far, my Romeo**

**I do not care if the whole world knows"**

_'The clock strikes 12, the bells begin to ring. Times up. _

_I have to run as fast as I could and leave you behind..._

_But it'll be okay..._

_I'll just leave my glass slipper for you to find me. _

_So please hurry up, or else it'll be all over...'_

**"The bells are ringing, Oh, Cinderella**

**She drops her glass slippers on the ground for her prince**

**The evil dreams are out to steal them away,**

**you have to find them before they can find a way how."**

_'My friends lied, I will lie too. _

_Even if you know I lied, I will still lie. _

_That's right my love, I will do the same things that they did..._

_so you will love me even more.'_

**"Now I know how the story goes**

**It was no accident Cinderella dropped them**

**Now I see we are completely the same**

**We were desperately wanting your attention**

**I've always been here. Will you ever look at me?"**

"My blood is black. My mother's a witch. I've been your enemy from the start. You don't know what lies beyond my smile. Yet I fell in love with you." Crona said as she gazed at Kid. Kid smiled gently and replied, "My blood is royal. My father's the Shinigami. I've been your friend since you transferred. I don't know what you're hiding. But I love you." Tears began to fall from the girl's eyes as she argued, "But I'm fated to be your enemy! Isn't that reason enough for you to hate me?" Kid continued to smile. "You love someone because you accept them for who they are." Crona's eyes widened at the answer.

**"Into the deepest of my heart, do you want to know what I have there?**

**The darkest of my desires, can you see it's filling everywhere?**

**But it's not completely full yet. I need to fill it up to the brim.**

**Fill me up until it overflows and then overpowers you**

**But then if that happens, it'd be pointless"**

The young Shinigami pulled out a small velvet box. He looked happily as he opened it. Inside, there was a small ring- a wedding ring.

"Will you marry me, Crona?"

The pinkette's eyes widened as she blushed. If she says yes, everything will disappear, everyone will hate her, everyday would be problematic, everyplace would be dangerous, he might hate her too...but...

**"I never thought happiness could be found in smaller packages than the one I'm in now**

**What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems**

**that you would hate me too just like everyone else does"**

Crona's mother is greedy and so is Kid's father. They both are the same too. And that's the fact that will never change. It may sound wrong, but she needs to be honest.

"Yes...Kid...YES!" Crona answered as she gave him a heart-warming hug. She has dropped her Golden Axe, she stopped lying to herself.

**"My parents, I know they will never change. Papa and mama don't listen to me always**

**I've always said it's better to be honest**

**The thing that dropped was the golden axe on our heads"**

Crona had lied many times. Not only to herself but to everyone too. Somebody told her that every lie has a consequence. Just like Cinderella was eaten by the big bad wolf. The world is their enemy now.

**"You've lied too many times, Cinderella**

**It seems like you've been eaten by the big bad wolf now**

**What should I do? At this rate I think it seems**

**that I'd be eaten too. Oh, please don't let that happen."**

But she knows, Kid will protect her from everyone and everything. He will save her from every danger. "I'll be there for you forever..." Kid whispered lovingly.

**"Before that day comes, save me from this awful place."**

The next day, as Maka and Soul opened the door of their friend's room, they were shocked to see that it was empty. They noticed that on the bed, was a piece of paper. The ash blond girl took the paper and she read it. In the letter, it was written.

_'Romeo and Cinderella'._


End file.
